


Good Boy

by Chexmixup



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Play (Kinda), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chexmixup/pseuds/Chexmixup
Summary: Natsume and Sora spend alone time in the practice room.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> honestly? i shouldn't have to preface this /already tagged/ fanfiction but this is an EXPLICIT fic with sora. if you don't like it please just don't comment because i genuinely don't have the patience to put up with it and it'll just get deleted.
> 
> otherwise i love sora and i wanted to write something self indulgent. i havent written smut in a million trillion years and this is unbetad so here we are. follow my twitter @chexmistake for more r18 content

Getting Sora on his knees in front of Natsume was an unexpected perk of his little game. A game that started with picking out fluffy brown clip in ears, a tail buttplug that Natsume was embarrassed to be seen purchasing-even if it was online, and asking his blonde boyfriend if he would mind trying everything on for him in the practice room. Sora was enthusiastic about it, as always, even following the one rule that Natsume had established. “Call me Shishou during, alright? Just this time, alright?” And Sora listened diligently. Any other rules they had established to fit their little pet game had fallen away by the point Sora sat stark naked at Natsume’s feet, in their empty practice room. Honestly, the game itself had fallen to the backburner, the few reminders just managing to make the room hotter and the image more pleasant rather than establish a game.

 

“Sh-shishou,” Sora moaned, his face a bright red as he panted. He leaned up again, running his tongue along Natsume’s dick before taking the head into his mouth with another slow moan, hollowing his cheeks as he began sucking. Natsume ran his fingers through Sora’s hair before giving an appreciative tug, being mindful to keep his hips still. He let out a slight groan, loving the hot feeling of Sora’s mouth, his sloppy tongue-work just working Natsume up further. He was so obsessed with the wet feeling, how he would pull back to pant but continued to keep his tongue on him as if he couldn’t get enough of Natsume. It drove him crazy, it made him want to just give in to the pleasure and take as much as he could get from Sora.

 

Sora’s inexperience showed; he was rather messy, saliva coating Natsume’s dick and dripping from Sora’s plump lips. But what he lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm, his mouth never once leaving Natsume even when he needed to breathe. Sora took Natsume’s cock into his mouth once again, this time quickly taking him in as far as he could, just stopping as Natsume brushed the back of his throat and it took all of his self control not to just thrust in the rest of the way. Instead he let out a loud moan, keeping his eyes focused on the blonde. Said boy’s eyes were closed, intently focused on the task in front of him with his hands diligently on Natsume’s hips instead of himself, blunt fingernails digging into Natsume’s pale skin and heightening his pleasure. Sora was letting out soft whines and moans around Natsume’s dick, his own hips twitching subtly with need as his own cock remained untouched and the toy tail he wore doing little to stimulate him.

 

But it wasn’t what Natsume wanted either, and as much as he adored Sora’s mouth on him he had something more gratifying for the both of them in mind. He tugged Sora away, hearing him whine as he chased after Natsume, his tongue running along the head of his cock and catching the precum that had gathered at the tip before the redhead pulled him back entirely with a strained groan. Sora sits back fully on his thighs, his hands falling to his sides as he lets out another whine with his shifting tail.

 

“You’re so eager,” Natsume said, smirking down at the blonde as he panted with an open mouth. Sora nods with a soft moan, looking up at Natsume with hazy blue eyes. His hair was a tangled mess- no doubt it was Natsume’s doing- and the cute ears the redhead had picked out poked out on either side of Sora’s head. He’d followed all of Natsume’s orders so closely, listening to every instruction so enthusiastically that Natsume would have guessed that their little scene was all his doing and not some self-indulgent fantasy that kept him awake at night.

 

“Shishou,” Sora began again, pulling Natsume out of his momentary thoughts, “Can we please- mmh-” He stopped himself, unsure of how to word what he was feeling as he panted. He bit his swollen lower lip, letting out a muffled whine before trying again. “S-sora wants more…” He murmured, stuttering out of his slight embarrassment over having to ask. It isn’t like he’d needed to voice it, Natsume could see in his eager movements just how  _ needy _ Sora was for something more. When Natsume’s answer wasn’t instantaneous, Sora gave in and continued with desperation. “Shishou  _ please _ ! Please!” He let out an eager sob, his hands gripping his plush thighs.

 

“You’ve been such a good boy, of course,” Natsume says gently, his hands slipping out of Sora’s hair before cupping his chin, tilting it up and leading him to help him stand again. Sora’s legs shook from beneath him and he fell forward slightly, leaning against Natsume’s chest and letting out a frustrated whine as his cock brushed Natsume’s thigh. The older licked his lips and grinned, seeing Sora so excited yet still obedient as he stood still against Natsume instead of rutting forward like he’d clearly wanted to. Natsume wrapped his arms around the smaller, gently leading him to the forgotten chair just a few paces away before sitting back and pulling the blonde into his lap. Sora moaned as the toy tail pressed further into him when he sat down on Natsume’s thighs, winding his arms around the redhead and leaning forward.

 

“Shishou…~” He whined into Natsume’s ear, his breath hotter than the skin pressed against him. Natsume ran his hands down Sora’s back, feeling him arch against his chest as his lithe fingers trailed down Sora’s spine before he reached the blonde’s soft ass, giving it a rough squeeze before his hand curled around his tail. Sora moaned and pushed back against Natsume’s hand, the friction not nearly enough for what he wanted and Natsume could tell he was getting desperate. He took pity on the blonde and slowly pulled the tail out, feeling Sora digging his nails into his back and whining loudly at the loss. He pressed his face into Natsume’s neck, panting loudly into Natsume’s ear. “Please Shishou…! Sora doesn’t wanna wait anymore…!” He whined desperately, shifting his hips in a way that was far more enticing than it was probably intended to be. Natsume pulled his hands away, Sora giving another loud whine at the loss of contact but he didn’t heed much mind to it as he discarded the tail with their clothes, sitting up properly in the chair to find the lubricant he’d set out earlier. He grasped it quickly, uncapping it as he carefully tried to pour the gel into his hands, accidentally dripping it on Sora’s back and listening to the gasp as the blonde went rigid in his hold. Nevermind that; as soon as Natsume had coated his fingers he slipped one inside of the blonde, a loud gasp leaving him and the redhead let the bottle clatter back to the floor. He was already thoroughly stretched from the tail plug, but the redhead wasn’t going to take any risks with stretching him. Besides, who would pass the chance to hear love-drunk noises he would make, feeling the way he pushed back against just one finger as if that was enough to satiate him, as long as it was Natsume inside him at all.

 

The thought turned Natsume on more, pressing his already loose grip on his control further out of grasp, and he quickly pressed another finger inside of him, hearing the loud moan follow from the blonde. Sora was clearly lost in sensation just by his two fingers, his breath hiccupping with every moan and gasp as he drooled onto Natsume’s shoulder. His voice was loud, at least in Natsume’s ear it seemed to be, inconsiderate of anyone passing by the practice room they occupied. Natsume couldn’t get enough of his voice, pressing his fingers in deeper and curling upwards in a hope to pull more of those delicious sounds from the blonde. “Hah… Shishou- Ah~!” Natsume interrupted the blonde, pressing in a third finger as he thrusted upwards, a soft groan leaving him at just the desperate sounds leaving Sora. “Shishou~! Hurry!” He moaned but his hips ground down on Natsume’s fingers still, forcing them deeper inside of him as he buried his face against Natsume’s neck. Natsume was reluctant to pull his fingers out of the blonde but he did so, groaning as he realized he once again had to grab the lube from the floor. He shifted Sora in his lap, sitting him upright much to the boy’s reluctance. As Natsume fumbled to once more grab the bottle, he took in Sora’s expression, committing it to memory as though it wouldn’t keep him awake at night for the next few weeks. His face was flushed a deep red, his unfocused eyes staring unseeingly at Natsume. His tongue lolled out as he desperately tried to catch his breath, saliva running down from the corner of his mouth and mingling with the tears of pleasure that had fallen down his cheeks. He looked so beautiful, as radiant as always, and Natsume is so proud that he’s the one to cause this look and that only he can see it. He has half a mind to get a picture of the blonde like this, a keepsake to help him through the lonely nights, when the blonde can’t be wrapped around him sobbing his name.

 

The way Sora grinds down on his thighs brings Natsume to hurry, his dick twitching at the anticipation. He pours a generous amount of lube into his hands and immediately coats himself, unsure of if the shiver that runs through him is from the cold lubricant of the relief of having something stroke him, even if it was just himself. Sora watched with interest as he slicked himself up, licking his lips and gripping harder at Natsume’s back. The way his fingers curled against his back left soft scratches, and the redhead quickly pulled his hands away to lift  Sora’s hips, helping him sit up on his knees before lining himself up against his entrance.

 

As soon as he pushed in, Sora keened loudly, pressing his face into Natsume’s neck and panting loudly. Despite all the stretching and lubricant he was still so  _ tight _ , it took every ounce of willpower Natsume had not to just thrust up into him, instead letting Sora set the pace as he slowly seated further and further. It was an eternity and a moment before Sora was comfortable and Natsume was fully inside him, the blonde doing his best to adjust as fast as he could, clearly craving  _ more _ than just the overwhelming feeling of fullness.

 

With shaking thighs, Sora sat up slightly, immediately falling back down and pressing Natsume deep inside him. Natsume let out a moan but it was drowned out by the loud sob Sora let out. He raised himself back up again, setting himself back down as fast as he’d come up and it was clear that what he wanted to be fast paced. Natsume helped him with that, keeping his hands gripped tightly on Sora’s hips as he rolled his own hips up into the blonde. He pressed deeper with each thrust, Sora’s voice leaving in high moans and gasps to the point that he could barely breathe, focused on getting  _ more _ , as much as he could as fast as he could because it just felt so good.

 

The rhythmic motion fell to the background, the slick sounds of their skin slapping against each other long forgotten in favor of the feverish moans Sora made, his breathless sobs as his nails dug further into Natsume’s back, scratching the pale skin in an attempt to ground himself to a clarity lost in his pleasure, and the other knew it wasn’t going to be returning anytime soon. Natsume himself was unable to focus on anything but the blonde, his cute pinned ears flopping in time with each descent, hair already askew and sticking to his face, his pleasured tears falling faster now than they had earlier. His voice pitched up and hitched every so often as he sobbed out for what seemed like pleads for Natsume to give him more. His chest rose and fell rapidly, Natsume’s own almost calm in comparison, and his dick twitched untouched between their chests. Natsume could feel pre coating his own chest from Sora, and the way he occasionally tightened more on his cock lead him to believe that the blonde was getting close, but he was missing  _ something _ that would let him reach the high he was chasing.

 

Gripping his hips tighter, Natsume pulled him down roughly onto his dick as he thrust up, and Sora let out a strangled sob as he’d finally hit his prostate. Natsume took the lead from this point, wanting to feel more of the blonde who was already just  _ so close _ . It wasn’t as though the redhead was far off, in fact if they kept up this brutal pace he wouldn’t last any longer than Sora, but he wanted to draw it out just a little longer, a little further, hear his urgent cries just a little longer.

 

The room felt too hot, too stuffy, only getting warmer with the blonde’s searing skin pressed so close to Natsume, only pressing closer with each upwards thrust and drawn out moan. “Shishou! Please, please-!” Sora begged aimlessly, his moans breaking his speech. But Natsume was tired of the nickname, craving something more intimate, wanting to hear the boy cry out for him by name.

 

“Sora- hah- say my  _ name _ and I’ll give you anything you want.” Natsume said through his panting, his hips thrusting up erratically now as he edged Sora even closer.

 

“ _Natsume, please_!” Sora cried out finally, his voice clearly echoing in the practice room. “Please, please pleaseplease _please_ _Natsume_!” He begged, trying fruitlessly to move his hips faster. Natsume let out a loud moan just hearing Sora saying his name so desperately, and the redhead let one hand trail from his hips to grip his cock, leaking and hard against his stomach. His grip had Sora chanting his name into his ear, breathless _Natsume_ s leaving him as if it was all he could say and he started moving his hand quickly. That was all Sora was missing and he came with a loud moan, breaking into a sob as his hips twitched and he coated both of their stomachs.

 

He clenched impossibly tight around Natsume and that sent him over the edge as well, pressing in as deep as he could and releasing as his hands shook, his entire being trembling at the intensity of his orgasm. Everything in that moment just felt so incredibly good, just  _ perfect _ that he couldn’t bring himself to want to move from the shaking blonde. Even despite the mess between them he felt they needed to be closer, pulling him tight to his chest and doing his best to remember just how to breathe again.

 

After a moments rest, he pulled Sora back just enough so he could cup his delicately soft face, brushing the tears and saliva from his flushed cheeks. Sora made a half hearted attempt to look at him, a lazy smile gracing his face as he blinked away the remnants of tears.

 

“You did such a good job, so absolutely perfect,” Natsume cooed breathlessly, Sora’s heartfelt chuckles barely audible as he nuzzled against his hand. The older boy pulled him into a slow kiss, feeling the way he leaned his entire weight against his chest and how comforting it was to have him so close. His arms wound tightly around the blonde, pressing him closer and finding solace now in how warm he was compared to the cooling feeling of the practice room. They didn’t break the kiss as Natsume helped Sora shift his hips up, sliding off of the redhead and pressing instead closer to him.

 

As they both calmed down, Sora nestled his head under Natsume’s chin, closing his eyes with a pleased smile on his face. “Shishou~” He managed to singsong, despite how hoarse his voice was. “Sora loves you~!”

 

“Mmm, say my name again?” Natsume smiled down at him, moving his hands to tangle into Sora’s hair and slowly remove the cute ears that were now more of a nuisance than a charm.

 

“Natsume~!” Sora let out another small giggle, pressing his face closer to the redhead and grinning a little wider. “Sora loves Natsume!”

 

Natsume couldn’t help the way he laughed, the warm feeling spreading through his chest as he cupped Sora’s head. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of the blonde’s head as he nuzzled his face into the mess of yellow. “I’m so proud of you Sora. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tsumugi: Hey guys, sorry I'm late I-!  
> Natsume: Can you get the fUCK OUT??


End file.
